


The Wizard and the King

by ShiTiger



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gusto/Gruffi suggested, M/M, Magical human forms, Other couples suggested, Rare Pairings, Slash, some naughty adult humor in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: When the Gummadoon family visits Dunwyn, King Gregor is immediately intrigued by the charming wizard, Zummi.  Their friendship soon develops into something more, and Gregor is gifted with a secret.
Relationships: King Gregor/Zummi





	1. Chapter 1

_Plot point: Zummi has perfected the spell to turn a gummi bear into a human for a full day. The moment the next day’s sun touches them, they turn back to their true forms._

When the Gummadoon family had made their first official visit to Dunwyn, Gregor had been quick to notice that both his daughter and Cavin were immediately taken with them. It was not difficult to see why.

“And who are these lovely people?” the king asked, as he ascended down the castle steps that morning. The family was hesitant, almost shy, but Calla quickly introduced her new friends. A charmingly stout man with short white hair, which shone almost violet in the sunlight, stepped forward to greet him.

“It’s bice to deet you… I mean, nice to meet you, King Gregor,” the man had said, despite the twinkle in his eyes that seemed to suggest they’d met before. But surely Gregor would have remembered meeting such a fine older gentleman. 

“The pleasure is all mine. Is this your first visit to Dunwyn?” the king asked, shaking hands with the gentle patriarch of the family.

“You could say that, your majesty. My name is Zummi… er…” The man stuttered for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the group. A taller young man with the most astounding blue hair stepped forward.

“You’ll have to forgive our uncle Zummi. He sometimes forgets his words,” said the fashionable young man, setting a hand on Zummi’s shoulder. “We’re the Gummadoon family. We’re visiting relatives nearby, and thought we’d tour your lovely kingdom today. I’m Augustus Gummadoon. And behind us are: Gruffi, Grammi, Tubbi, Sunni and Cubbi. Odd names for this part of the country, but they’re quite natural where we’re from.”

“Of course, of course. I’m delighted to welcome you all to my kingdom today. I see that my daughter has already formed a fast friendship with your young lady,” Gregor observed, noting the short-haired blond girl in the green tunic next to his daughter. The girls giggled, their hands clasped together as if they were the bearers of a shared secret. 

The king reluctantly stepped back, focusing his attention on the charming woman in the blue dress. “And you must be Mrs. Gummadoon, Zummi’s lovely wife.”

Zummi and Grammi’s eyes immediately widened, and they were quick to shake their heads.

“Goodness, no.”

“Not at all.”

“We grew up together. We’re like siblings.”

“Indeed.”

Grammi’s brown eyes narrowed mischievously as she glanced between Zummi and Gregor. “Where we’re from, our families live together, and share the responsibility of raising the children. Besides, Zummi definitely doesn’t have an eye for the fairer gender, if you get my drift.”

“Grammi!” Zummi protested, his pale cheeks darkening. 

“I’m just teasing, Zummi,” the auburn-haired woman chuckled.

“Why don’t I give you the grand tour of the castle,” Gregor offered. Surely they would not turn down the king, which meant he could spend more time getting to know Zummi… er, the charming family.

“Sorry, daddy,” Calli said, her arm linked with the slightly shorter Sunni. “I promised I’d show Sunni my room, and I know Cavin is waiting for Cubbi to join him at the training grounds.”

“He is?”

“Oh!” Cubbi’s eyes widened. “I mean, Cavin and I met earlier. He seemed nice, and when I told him I wanted to be a knight, he offered to show me the training grounds.”

The king nodded. “How very nice of him. Cavin is such an upstanding young man.” He turned to the older members of the family. “And you?”

“I’m heading to the market place,” Tummi said, licking his lips as he patted his impressive belly. 

“We’d be delight…” Gusto began to say, looping an arm around Gruffi’s firm shoulders. He was cut off by Grammi who darted in front of them. “I’m sorry, dear, but I need these two today. We have a very busy schedule.”

“We do?” Gruffi raised a brow. The auburn-haired woman glanced over her shoulder, fixing him with a glare. 

“I guess we do…” Gusto hesitantly agreed. “Don’t make her angry,” he whispered to Gruffi.

“Fine,” the man in the green cap groaned. “I guess Gusto and I are too busy for your tour, Kingy… I mean, King Gregor.”

 _Kingy? How very informal._ A pity that his offer was refused, but they _were_ new to the area, and perhaps they had the full day already planned out. 

“Now hold on a minute, King Gregor. I didn’t say we were ALL busy,” Grammi added, giving Zummi an insistent push forward. “Why, I’m sure Zummi would love a personal tour.”

“Grammi!” Zummi protested, smoothing down his purple tunic. “I’m sure King Gregor is far too gizzy… I mean, busy, to give a personal tour to just one person.”

Gregor quickly stepped forward. “Nonsense. I offered to give you a tour, and a tour is what you shall have.” The king gestured to the doors of the castle behind him. “Shall we?”

Zummi adjusted his glasses, and gave a light cough. “Well, I suppose if no one else would like to join us… It’s a shame that a certain artist won’t be able to see all the wonderful paintings you undoubtedly have hanging around the castle.” Gusto gave a desperate groan behind him, but he was held back by both Gruffi and Grammi. 

“It seems that your family is rather insistent that we spend the day together,” Gregor mused aloud. 

“Yes, they certainly can be quite meddlesome,” Zummi agreed, following the king to the doors. The knights guarding the doors quickly opened them, bowing as King Gregor and his guest stepped through.

“Tell me, my dear fellow – Do you play chess?”

Zummi grinned. “I do, King Gregor. I do. But don’t expect me to go easy on you.” He gave the most adorable _‘hoohoohoo’_ laugh, which had the king chuckling, as well.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I look forward to matching wits with you, Zummi Gummadoon.”

* * *

Several months had passed since that fateful day, and Gregor still found himself unable to convince any of the Gummadoons to spend the night in Dunwyn, and for some equally strange reason, they would never return to Dunwyn two days in a row. 

It seemed that things would continue this way, at least until Zummi had approached him with a special bottle of Gummadoon wine, and a proposition. 

“That is to say, Gregor, I have very much enjoyed your gumpany… your company, these past few months,” said the plumper man, settling down across from him. The chess board sat between them, waiting patiently for one of the players to make the next move.

The king watched as his steadfast friend poured the thick, maroon wine into two glasses, holding one out to him. Gregor took the wine glass gently, letting their fingers brush. He was delighted to see the other man’s cheeks reddening from the gesture, even as Zummi pulled his hand back.

“I have enjoyed your company, as well, Zummi. Your magic tricks are quite wonderful to behold, and you certainly know how to give me a good thrashing in battle when we play chess,” chuckled the king, taking a sip of the wine. It had a fruity, almost familiar flavor. 

“Grammi and I have been playing chess most of our lives. Gruffi is a fair hand at it, as well, when you can get him to take a break from his work,” said Zummi, eyeing the maroon liquid in his own glass.

Gregor tugged off his crown, and placed it on the side table. “I have to say, your family is the most tightknit family I have ever known. I was surprised to hear that Augustus and Gruffi did not have their own home, being that they’re clearly a couple.”

“Well, Gusto’s home is dedicated to his pursuit of the arts, so Gruffi spends half of his time at the family home. And when the weather turns cold, Gusto moves into the glen, as well,” admitted Zummi.

“The glen?” Gregor asked. He knew the Gummadoons were visiting family near Dunwyn, but he’d never been invited to meet them. 

The bespeckled man glanced away, his fingers drumming nervously on his leg. “Yes, I suppose we shall have to invite you to Gum… to the glen, one of these days. I think you’d find it quite interesting.”

“I’d be more than happy to visit. Your extended family lives there, do they not?” Gregor asked, taking another sip of his wine. The flavor was rather intoxicating, and he was surprised to find that his senses were already beginning to tingle.

“That’s… not exactly true. It’s a long story,” Zummi sighed. His head darted up, and he smiled shyly. “Do you like the wine?”

“It’s delicious, Zummi. The finest wine I’ve ever tasted. Stronger than expected, as well,” Gregor admitted. His gaze began to roam, even as his mind wandered to the thought of getting closer to his friend, and perhaps even daring to slip a hand beneath his tunic. 

“Gregor, are you alright?” the shorter man asked, getting up from his seat. His soft fingers grazed the king’s cheeks, even as he leaned closer to peer into his eyes. “My goodness. I didn’t expect Gummiberry wine to be quite so potent to hum…”

His words were muffled as Gregor took the opportunity to surge forward, pressing their lips together. Zummi let out a gasp, but the king was delighted when he didn’t try to pull away. Instead, the plumper man slipped around the table, allowing Gregor to pull him down into his lap. Their hands trailed down each other’s bodies even as their lips continued to caress and nibble.

Zummi nearly jumped up from his seat when a firm hand squeezed his buttocks. “Wait, King Gregor…”

“You know you can just call me Gregor,” the royal man purred, trailing his lips down his friend’s delectable neck. 

“Ooh,” Zummi crooned, his mind clouding for a moment, before he came to his senses. “There’s something I have to bell you durst… I mean, tell you first,” the shorter man exclaimed, pushing his friend, and soon to be lover, back.

“Anything, my sweet. But perhaps we could retire to my personal chambers. To ensure we are not interrupted,” suggested the king. They both got to their feet, and Gregor quickly snatched up his crown, before taking the other man’s hand. Without a single ounce of concern for the curious guards that were sure to spot them, Gregor led his friend down the hall, and up the stairs that led to his bedroom. 

As they walked in comfortable silence, the king felt his head clearing bit by bit. A quick glance to the side revealed that Zummi had indeed grabbed the bottle of wine, but they’d forgotten the glasses in their haste. 

“Are you sure this is alright, my friend? I do not wish to pressure you,” Gregor was quick to say, once they reached the doors of his personal chambers.

“Not at ball… I mean, not at all. That is to say, if I did not wish to be here, then I doubt you and your knights would be able to prevent me from leaving,” replied Zummi, chuckling at his own words.

“I would never dream of forcing you to stay. We can speak tomorrow, if you would prefer. Or the day after,” said the king, recalling the Gummadoon family’s every-second-day schedule.

“No, I think tonight… tonight would be better. I suppose that’s why I brought the wine,” said Zummi, holding up the still half-filled bottle. “To calm the nerves, and all that. Of course, I didn’t expect your rather… amorous response.” His cheeks reddened, even as they stepped into the bedroom, and Gregor closed the door behind them.

“I assure you, my beloved friend, it was not the wine that drew me to you. Although, I had not planned to make my move tonight, to be honest.”

Zummi brightened, a cheery smile rising to his lips. “I’m glad you did. I have enjoyed the time we’ve spent together. And neither of us is getting a day younger.”

Gregor let out a boisterous laugh. “That is true. Now, may I take your cloak?” The shorter man nodded, sliding the rich purple cloak from his shoulders, and handing it to him to hang on a nearby hook. 

“I apologize for not having more seating in here, but my guards will not disturb us. You can say whatever it is you need to say without fear of being overheard,” said the king, even as he slipped off his boots, and sat down on the far side of the bed. Zummi mirrored his actions, arranging himself farther up the bed, so he could lean back against the headboard. 

“I… I don’t know where to begin,” Zummi admitted, his tanned fingers twisting together awkwardly in his lap.

Gregor leaned forward, placing a calming hand over the other man’s hands. “You can tell me anything. Surely, you know by now how I feel about you.”

“I do, I do. And I feel quite the same about you, which is why this is so difficult,” Zummi sighed. 

Gregor let a smile cross his lips, even as he pushed down the urge to pull his friend closer for a kiss. Neither had said the words ‘I love you’, but it was clear how they felt for each other. 

The plumper man slid a hand beneath the neck of his tunic to pull a golden medallion from its hiding spot. He stared at the circle of metal, engraved with a G, for a long moment, before finally glancing up at Gregor. “I’m not… who I said I was. That is, my entire family isn’t who we said we were.”

“What do you mean?” the king asked.

Zummi slowly pulled his hand away from Gregor’s grasp, and wiped his eyes. His gaze darted to the window, where the sun had already set in the distance. The only light in the room came from the candles burning on the nightstands. 

“It will be morning soon enough, and the moment the light hits me, I will change back into my real form,” the shorter man announced, his voice low, and bordering on ominous. 

“Is this not your true form?”

Zummi shook his head. “I’m a wizard. I know a lot of spells. My family wanted a chance to leave the glen, and mingle with the people of Dunwyn without fear or stigmatism. This spell…” Zummi flexed his hands, staring at them. “It lasts one day. From one morning to the next, and then it cannot be used for another full day.”

Gregor straightened, running his gaze over his friend’s charming form. “I see… but you and your family have been visiting my kingdom for some time now, and you’ve all been very delightful to have around. Why, my Calla adores Sunni. And I know Cubbi and Cavin get along like brothers. Grammi has been teaching my chefs a thing or two in the kitchen, and Tubbi is always happy to test out the food.”

The wizard laughed, letting out the sweet ‘hoohoohoo’ that the king had grown to love. “Yeah, that’s our Tubbi, alright.”

“And the people of Dunwyn adore Augustus,” the king continued. “His artwork is a true marvel among men. And his steadfast companion, Gruffi, is quick to lend a hand when something needs to be fixed. And you, my lovely wizard, have been a more than welcome guest in my kingdom. Even if you are not who you say you are, I highly doubt you’re hiding a malicious secret.” Gregor chuckled as a thought crossed his mind. “You aren’t Igthorn in disguise, are you?” the man teased, winking at his companion.

The wizard was quick to shake his head, but there was an amused smile on his lips. “No, I am definitely not Igthorn, or an ogre, for that matter. But still… our secret is not an easy one to share. It is not **MY** secret to share. My family and I discussed it, and agreed unanimously that it was time to tell you about our true identities.”

Gregor bowed his head. “I am honored to be held is such high esteem.”

“Alright then. Here goes.” Zummi took in a deep breath, and forced himself to look the king straight in the eyes. “Gregor, my last name isn’t Gummadoon. It’s Gummi.”

“Yes?”

“As in Gummi Bear.”

“Alright.”

“As in the mythical gummi bears that people think are just fairytales. We’re not fairytales. Gummi bears have been living in the forest outside of Dunwyn since the time of the Great Gummies, in a place we call ‘Gummi Glen.’”

“I see,” Gregor mused aloud, stroking his mustache. “So in your true form, you’re a small bear… Is that correct?”

Zummi sat up straighter, frowning. “We’re perfectly normal-sized for gummi bears, it’s just that you humans grow too big. But yes, we’re bears. We wear clothes, make gummi berry juice, and… well, we do a lot of the things that humans do, really.”

The king nodded, and slid off the bed. Zummi blinked up at him, but Gregor only settled himself back down on the bed, next to his friend. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around the shorter, plumper man, pulling him close. “Thank you for trusting me with your secret. Now, may I continue ravishing you, my dearest friend?”

“Oh my…” The wizard’s cheeks lit up. “By all neens… ahem, by all means,” Zummi enunciated clearly.

“Wonderful,” Gregor purred, sealing their lips together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fair warning: Chapter 2 has a tiny bit of naughty innuendo and humor. I couldn't help myself.

Zummi woke to the sunlight brushing across his cheeks. How unusual. His room didn’t have a skylight of any sort. Yawning, the purple-furred bear reached across the bed for his glasses, but a firm white shape seemed to be blocking his view. 

“Are you awake, my dear friend?”

“Gregor… what are you doing in Gummi Glen?” Zummi’s sleep-addled mind tried to piece together the events from the night before. 

The king chuckled, gazing down at him with affection. “I have to admit, you’re rather adorable in this form, Zummi.”

Zummi had a brief moment of panic when he realized he was laying in Gregor’s bed in his GUMMI form, but that quickly turned to amazement as the human leaned closer to brush a kiss across the top of his nose. The memories from the night before quickly flowed back to him.

“Oh my. Last night, you and I, we…” The wizard nearly buried his face in the blankets, his cheeks reddening under his purple fur.

“We did,” Gregor agreed, giving his lover a chance to come to terms with their new arrangement. “Although, nothing too invasive for our first time together.”

There had been a great many kisses, and wandering hands, and the press of two male bodies against one another in a very intimate way. The king had even gone so far as to clean them both up at the end, slipping on his long, white nightrobe, before they settled down to sleep. 

“I remember,” Zummi admitted, settling back down against the pillow. “You’re not… disappointed?”

“How could I be disappointed? You’re still my dear friend, and I’m quite interested in getting to know you even more.” Gregor leaned closer, but stopped when their noses were inches apart. “Zummi, may I kiss you like this? You can say no, if it would make you uncomfortable.”

“Are you sure you want to? I’m not a human right now,” the wizard said, gesturing to his smaller, clearly furrier, form.

The king smiled fondly. “I’m well aware, my friend, but you are still my dearest companion, no matter your form.”

“Alright. You may,” Zummi decided quickly. Man and gummi leaned closer, their lips brushing lightly in the early morning sunlight.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Oh my goodness!” The gummi bear dove under the covers, instantly realizing that he’d fallen asleep without a nightshirt – Gregor had offered to have the guards find him one, but Zummi hadn’t wanted to bother them with such a trivial request, especially in the aftermath of having finally made love to his… well, to the man who would hopefully agree to be his mate in the future.

“Who is it?” Gregor’s voice echoed the room, clear and strong.

“It’s me, father. Sunni and I were wondering if Zummi stayed the night with you,” Calla said through the door.

“Ah, yes. He did. We shall be out promptly,” the king answered, slipping out from under the covers. 

Zummi heard a giggle from beyond the door, and then Calla’s footsteps trekked back down the hall. “Well, that was unexpected… Oh my…” Spending the night together had not prepared him for the suddenly delightful view of the muscular human man pulling on his tunic and leggings. 

“As much as I would love to lounge in bed with you all day, my dear, we should join Calla for breakfast,” the king chuckled, leaning down to softly kiss his companion, once more.

“Um, yes… Yes, of borse… Of course.” Zummi tried to ignore the heat that seemed to be bursting from his cheeks as he slid out from under the covers, and gathered up his scattered clothing, which had transformed back into his regular gummi garb. The only item missing was his wizardly hat, which Zummi knew for a fact was sitting on his bedside table back in the warren, safe and sound.

“I presume my daughter knows your secret. After all, Sunni must be back to her gummi bear form by now,” said Gregor, slipping Zummi’s cape off the hook. Curious. The cape was the same color, but it had clearly been a cloak with a hood only the day before.

Zummi reached out to take the cape from his hands, and easily put it on. “Yes. Her and Cavin have known about us for several years. Unfortunately, Duke Igthorn and other unsavory types know about us, as well. They’re quite eager to capture us.”

“I’m sure you and your family outwit them everytime. But know this - if you ever have need of protection, my kingdom and my knights are at your disposal,” the king insisted.

“Stop being so sweet, Gregor, or I may want to kiss you,” Zummi chuckled. 

“Go right ahead,” said the man, bending down on one knee to close the distance between them. The purple gummi bear leaned closer, pecking the king on the cheek just as the door creaked open.

“They’re dressed, Calla,” a familiar voice announced. A little, golden-furred gummi bear poked her head around the door, giggling when she saw them.

“S-Sunni!” Zummi stuttered, taking a step away from his lover. “Don’t just walk into someone’s room like that. It’s rude. And we may have been undressed.”

“Sorry, but we got tired of waiting,” said the younger bear, pushing the door open further to reveal the princess behind her.

“Good morning, father. Good morning, Zummi,” said Calla, covering her mouth delicately to hide an amused smile. 

“Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?” Gregor asked, letting his hand fall lazily onto his lover’s shoulder.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” the young woman teased gently.

Gregor glanced down to see his little wizard blushing at her words. “We slept well, indeed, Calla. What is it that your little friend has in her hands?”

Sunni, already dressed in her own green cloak, was quick to hand over the fabric she was holding. It was a dark purple cloak that fit Zummi perfectly. 

“Thank you, my dear. That was very kind of you. Have the others returned to Gummi Glen?” Zummi asked, pulling the hood over his head to hide his bearish features.

“Nope,” said the yellow bear.

“No? But their forms must have worn off by now,” said the wizard, taking a concerned step forward.

“They wanted to be here to see how my father took the news. They all slept on the floor in my room last night, and then I snuck them into the second dining room less than an hour ago. The guards and staff have been ordered not to enter,” Calla informed them. “We should join them. 

“Very hospitable of you, Calla. You’ll make a fine ruler someday,” said the king, lightly pushing his lover toward the door. They stepped into the hallway, nodding at the guards and castle staff as they strode past them, making their way down the stairs. It wasn’t long before they reached the doors of the second dining room, a place where King Gregor normally entertained royal guests. 

Calla approached the door first, knocking lightly several times. “We’re coming in now,” she called out, taking a quick glance around to ensure they were alone in the hallway. Sunni’s smaller form slipped past her legs the moment she opened the door, followed by Calla herself, and then Zummi and the king. 

Gregor shut the door firmly, and then turned to gaze at the scene that awaited him. A single pair of suspicious eyes glared at him from the table, but the rest of the gummi bears were mingling cheerfully as they ate. 

An auburn-haired gummi woman stood up on her human-sized chair, and filled four bowls with porridge as they came closer. “Eat up now,” she said, even as her lips quirked into a knowing smile. 

“Can I have more?” a bigger bear with indigo fur asked, holding out his bowl.

“You’ve already had two helpings, Tummi. Besides, there is a tray of muffins next to you,” the elder female said, pointing with the spoon. 

“Yeah, but they’re not as good as your marplenut muffins, Grammi,” Tummii sighed. A moment later, he was happily munching away, a muffin in each paw. Next to him, Cavin was chatting excitedly with a little pink bear. 

“Well, at least you’re in one piece,” snarked the brown bear in the green cap. He looked Zummi over from the seat he shared with the blue-furred gummi bear. 

“Calm down, Gruffamundo. You’ve been tense since last night,” the blue bear crooned, snuggling closer. “Zummi looks fine to me.”

“Gusto is right, Gruffi. I’m perfectly fine, and in good health. Gregor and I had a delightful talk last night, and he knows all about us now,” said Zummi, patting his lover’s hand. 

Gruffi let out a snort. “So now that you know about us, what are you going to do now, Kingy?”

“Gruffi, be nice,” Grammi snapped. “I’m sure the king isn’t planning anything.”

“I’m afraid you’re wrong, my dear lady,” Gregor said calmly, settling his hand on Zummi’s shoulder as he stepped forward to address the table. 

Gruffi surged up, perching on the human-sized chair. “I knew it. Never trust a hum….”

“I’ve been _planning_ to find a way to convince Zummi to be my date for Calla’s 16th birthday celebration,” the king continued, squeezing the wizard’s shoulder. “What do you say, my dear? Will you accompany an old man to his daughter’s party?”

“Certainly,” Zummi replied, with his charming ‘hoohoohoo’ laugh. “I’d be delighted to attend, Gregor.” As an afterthought, he elbowed the larger man in the leg, which was the highest place he could reach. “And if you’re an old man, what does that make me?”

Gregor laughed, plucking his lover up from the ground, and holding him close. As their foreheads touched, he whispered, “No matter our age, I am grateful for your company, my dear.”

“Told you it would be fine,” Gusto whispered to his mate, tugging him back down. 

“Fine, but I’m keeping an eye on him,” Gruffi grumbled, snatching a muffin from the tray.

“Now then, let’s eat and celebrate our friendship,” the king said, setting his smaller lover in one of the end chairs. He pulled the chair next to it close, and surveyed the table of faces. “Don’t tell me who is who, I think I can guess. Grammi,” he said, pointing at the gummi bear in the blue dress. She nodded. “Tummi, and of course, Cavin…”

“Good morning, your majesty,” the squire said in greeting.

“And your little sword-wielding friend must be Cubbi.”

“That’s right! I’m going to be a great gummi knight someday!” the little bear exclaimed, thrusting his sword in the air.

“I’m sure you’ll be the bravest knight in the kingdom,” Gregor chuckled. “Ah, and that blue hair… you must be Augustus.”

“I usually just go by Gusto,” the blue bear said, winking at the king. He elbowed the bear next to him, who rolled his eyes. “And this is my mate, Gruffi. Don’t mind his snarkiness, that’s just part of his charm.”

“Someone has to keep you all safe,” the brown bear stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re all too trusting for your own good.”

“That’s very admirable of you, Gruffi,” the king was quick to point out. The little bear blinked at him in surprise, clearly not expecting him to take his side. “There is nothing wrong with being protective over your family and friends. I am glad they have someone like you keeping a watchful eye on their wellbeing.”

“Uh, yes, well… I suppose some humans aren’t that bad,” mumbled Gruffi, glancing away in embarrassment.

“Now then, I am feeling rather peckish this morning. Zummi and I were up rather late last night…” Gregor’s eyes darted over to Sunni and Calla, who were taking their seats next to Gusto and Gruffi. 

“Were you swordfighting?” Cubbi suddenly asked, leaping up to his feet on the chair.

“Um, well, that is to say…” Zummi stuttered, tugging at his collar. “Is it getting hot in here..?”

“Something along those lines. We were playing a private game of _chess_. There’s nothing quite like a late night game of chess with your dearest friend,” said Gregor, pouring Zummi a cup of water, before serving himself. 

Cubbi grimaced, sitting back down in his chair. “That sounds as boring as Gruffi and Gusto’s private painting-making sessions. I don’t see why adults are the only ones who can make white paint,” the youngest gummi grumbled. 

Grammi’s eyes narrowed on Gusto and Gruffi. “Well, whatever they’re doing, it’s between grown ups. White paint, indeed.”

“Alright then, let’s talk about something else,” Gusto said, standing up in his chair. “Namely Zummi’s new outfit.”

“My _new_ outfit?” the wizard asked, raising a brow at the artist.

“Zummi, the KING just asked you to be his date for a royal celebration. You can’t just walk in there in your regular clothes. I’ll get started on designs after we get back to the glen,” said the artist. He turned his attention to the king. “Any particular color scheme, Greggie?”

“Well, I suppose I’ll be wearing my usual royal robes. That is, my red and gold tunic with my purple leggings. Oh, and my royal cloak, of course.”

Gusto dramatically collapsed to the table, throwing a hand up toward the ceiling. Next to him, Gruffi just rolled his eyes. “No, no, no. This is Calla’s 16th birthday, and the first time Zummi will be accompanying you. That’s it, I’ll be designing new outfits for you both.”

“You don’t have to…” the king began to say.

“Nope, this is non-negotiable. I’ll prepare the designs, and the color scheme, and your royal tailor can do the sewing,” Gusto insisted.

“Ah, well then. Thank you for your time,” Gregor said, nodding to the artist.

“On that note, Gusto, I expect you to show me your designs first,” Zummi interrupted.

“Why?” the blue bear asked, clearly suspicious. 

“You are a wonderful artist, my boy, but sometimes you get fairied… carried away. It’s Calla’s birthday, not our mating cerem… Ahem, I mean…” The wizard couldn’t help glancing up at his human lover, before focusing his attention on the other bears at the table. “That is to say, our dear princess should be the center of attention, not Gregor and I.”

A loud gasp echoed the room as Gusto leapt onto the table, nearly knocking over the several dishes in his haste to get to Calla. “Brilliant idea, Zummi! I’ll design HER dress, too. Oh, this is perfect! You’ll be the most beautiful girl in the room!”

Calla giggled. “As long as you design a dress for Sunni, too. In fact, you’re ALL invited to my birthday party!”

“Is that coming up soon?” Gusto asked, taking a step back. 

“It’s about a month away,” hummed the princess.

“I can work with that. But your tailors will need to be fast. Thanks for breakfast, Greggie! Come on, Gruffi. I have work to do.” The blue bear didn’t waste any time in snagging his mate by the arm as he climbed off the table. 

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to drag me along. I know where the tunnel is,” Gruffi protested. “Can’t believe you gave the king a nickname.”

“Oh, sorry, King Gregor!” Gusto called back, glancing over his shoulder. “I’ll try not to call you Greggie in public. Nicknames are kinda my thing.”

“Not a problem, young Augustus. I’m pleased that you enjoy my company,” Gregor said, waving as the two gummi bears darted behind a curtain near the fireplace. 

“I suppose we should mention the secret tunnels. The ancient gummies built them long ago. They help us get in and out of the kingdom unseen,” Zummi said, gesturing to where Gusto and Gummi disappeared.

The king nodded, and leaned down to press a kiss to his lover’s head. “You don’t need to tell me everything all at once. We can take our time getting to know each other, my friend.”

“Gross! Grown-ups kissing,” Cubbi groaned.

“Oh hush, Cubbi. You’ll be a grown up yourself one day,” Grammi said, shaking a finger at him.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to kiss anyone,” the pink bear insisted.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Tummi suddenly pipped up. Everyone’s eyes turned to him, and he hunched his shoulders nervously. “That is, if I met someone nice.”

“Don’t you worry, Tummi, you’ll meet someone someday. If Gruffi can rescue an artist from a sinking island, AND get him to fall in love with him, then you’ll have no trouble finding a mate,” said Grammi.

“What about you, Sunni? Girls are always talking about mushy stuff like love and kissing,” Cubbi said.

The yellow bear’s cheeks reddened, and she glanced up at Calla, before her graze dropped to the tabletop. “Oh, um… I did have that tiny crush on Gusto, but I’m over that. You could say there’s someone else… but we’re not really ready to talk about it.”

Gregor smiled, watching as his daughter quietly took Sunni’s hand under the table. He would have to keep an eye on their relationship in the future. Especially given his daughter’s not-so-subtle interest in the young squire, Cavin. Given enough time, Cavin would be a full-fledged knight of Dunwyn, and both Calla and Sunni would be grown women themselves. Best to let their relationships build naturally, without too much interference. Besides, he would be busy enough with his own blossoming relationship.

“This breakfast has been lovely, King Gregor, but we really must return to Gummi Glen. I’m sure Zummi can find a spell that will help you visit us, someday. You’re a bit too big to fit in our humble home as you are now,” said Grammi, tidying up the table. 

“A spell that turns humans into gummi bears, perhaps. Or one that can shrink you down to our size… Grammi, that’s brilliant! I’ll start researching right away,” Zummi announced, slipping out of his chair. He made it a few steps, before realizing that he hadn’t even said goodbye. Turning swiftly, he darted up to Gregor’s chair, and gestured for the taller man to lean down.

Their lips touched briefly, before Zummi said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Gregor… If that’s alright with you.”

Gregor nodded, draping an arm around the wizard’s shoulders to pull him closer for a tight hug. “I look forward to your visit. And, of course, you’re always welcome to spend the night. We could both use the practice when it comes to our… _chess_ skills.”

“Practice… oh, yes,” Zummi squeaked, his cheeks reddening again. “Goodness, I feel like a young bear again.”

“See you tomorrow, my dearest friend,” the king whispered in his lover’s ear, resisting the urge to nibble it. Those thoughts could be put on hold until he had Zummi in the privacy of his chambers again.

Zummi pulled away, and joined the group of gummi bears now waiting by the fireplace. “See you tomorrow, Gregor.”

“Goodbye, Calla!” Sunni yelled, waving.

“Goodbye, Cavin,” said Cubbi.

With a final wave, the group of gummi bears disappeared behind the curtain, leaving the royal family and their squire alone in the dining room. 

“Oh, father. I’m so glad we no longer have to keep this secret from you,” Calla said, rushing up to the king to hug him tightly.

“I must say, I knew the Gummadoons were a unique family, but I had no idea that they were hiding such a fascinating secret. I suppose this explains why you and Cavin sneak off so often,” Gregor chuckled, glancing at the squire. 

“Well, most of the times,” Cavin answered. The light blush on his cheeks told the king everything he needed to know.

“Alright then, I suppose we should have the servants clean up. I’m sure Cavin has training with Sir. Tuxford, and you have archery practice… isn’t that right, Calla?”

“That’s right! I’d almost forgotten. We should hurry.”

Gregor waved as the teens rushed out of the room. As they left, one of the maids peeked into the room, and began to clean at the king’s request. Clasping his arms behind his back, the ruler made his way down the hall, his mind drifting to a certain purple bear, and his adorable little nose. Certainly, Zummi would be back in his human form the following day. Although, if his little wizard found the right spell, perhaps Gregor would get to experience being small and furry himself one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have plans for another (shorter) Zummi/Gregor story, in which Gregor is turned into a gummi bear. I think he’d have the most magnificent (in Zummi’s eyes) white fur. 
> 
> "All the better to hug you with, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for older couples :)


End file.
